Ash's Adventures of The Little Mermaid/Transcript
This is the transcript to Ash's Adventures of The Little Mermaid. Opening - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Reuniting with Ariel - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - "Part of Your World"/Eric's Party/Ariel save Eric - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - "Under the Sea"/Sebastian learns that Ash and friends are humans/King Triton talks with Ash and Sebastian - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Sebastian: Ariel? (the fish swim away) Aww... Somebody's got to nail that girl's fins to the floor. Misty: (off-screen) Ash, we all knew the time was coming. Sebastian: Hmm? Misty: We have to face the facts. We must tell Ariel and her family the truth about us. Ash Ketchum: Oh, Misty. They'll be so disappointed. And you know how angry King Triton will get if we reveal ourselves to him. Brock: Well, we can't keep lying to them forever. Ash Ketchum: But her father hates humans. If we tell him that we're humans beings in mermaid swimwear, who knows what he'll do to us. Sebastian: (gasps; quietly) Ash and his friends are humans?! Ash Ketchum: And he'll probably be questioning on how we were able to breathe underwater. Misty: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Destruction of the Grotto/Going to see Ursula - Ariel: Flounder: - - - - Ash Ketchum: Hey, easy there! Ow! Ow! Ow! Your Majesty, watch it! Ow! I need that ear! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Sebastian: Ariel, I... Ariel: (softly) Just go away. (Sebastian, remorseful for leading King Triton into the grotto, which resulted in the destruction of Ariel's treasures, leaves somberly with Flounder.) Tommy Oliver: We should go. Jack Skellington: Let's leave her alone for a while. - ( Flotsam: Poor child. Jetsam: Poor, sweet child. Flotsam: She has a very serious problem. Jetsam: If only there was something we could do. Flotsam: But there is something. Ariel: (slowly tries to calm down after the chaotic incident, she looks nervously at the eels) Who-who are you? Jetsam: Don't be scared. Flotsam: We represent someone who can help you. Jetsam: Someone who can make all your dreams come true. Flotsam & Jetsam: Just imagine. Jetsam: You and your prince. Flotsam & Jetsam: Together forever. Ariel: I don't understand. Jetsam: Ursula has great powers. Ariel: The sea witch? Why that's...I couldn’t possibly... No! Get out of here! Leave me alone! Flotsam: Suit yourself. Jetsam: That was only a suggestion. (flicks the piece of the statue to Ariel) (Ariel looks down at the piece and sees Eric's face on it. She picks it up and looks at it. It reminded her of how the statue and the rest of her treasures were destroyed by her father's rage. Seeing that there was now no way of being with Eric now that her father learned about him and seeing what he did to her collection in the grotto, and remembering the shocking secret about Ash and friends, Ariel made up her mind.) Ariel: Wait! Flotsam & Jetsam: Yes? Flounder: (sniffs) Poor Ariel. Jack Skellington: Sebastian, how could you let this happen? You've promised Ariel that you wouldn't tell her father. Sebastian: I didn't mean to tell. It was an accident. Misty: Well, from the looks of what happened back there, you've certainly made things worse for Ariel and the rest of us. Ash Ketchum: Guys, don't be mad at Sebastian. He honestly didn't want the king to know about this. You should've seen how scared and nervous he was. It was too much for him to bear. In fact, I'm the one who's to be blamed for this. I should never have pushed you into hiding our appearances from Ariel and her family. Tommy Oliver: Ash, don't be so hard on yourself. Trini Kwan: Yeah, it wasn't your fault. It's that barbarian of a sea king who's to blame. I mean what kind of parent would go violent and destroy harmless things that are from the human world, especially if they belonged to Ariel? Korra: But he hates humans, remember? Trini Kwan: I know, but still, he needs to be taught a lesson in manners. Tommy Oliver: Everyone, please, don't argue. This will only get worse. Sebastian: Ash, I'm terribly sorry for the way the king treated you and your friends. Ash Ketchum: That's okay, Sebastian. (sighs) If only her father hadn't been so temperamental. That way, things would be different. Kronk: Don't worry, Ash. I'm sure Ariel will be back on her fins sooner or... (Then suddenly they saw Ariel with Flotsam and Jetsam) Kronk: Oh, would you look at that. She's feeling better already. See? Told you things would come together. Ash Ketchum: Hmmm.... I don't know about that, Kronk. (goes up to Ariel) Ariel, where you going? Sebastian: Ariel, what are you doing here with this riff-raff? Ariel: I'm going to see Ursula. Sebastian: (gasps) Ash Ketchum: What?! URSULA?!?! Sebastian: (grabs Ariel's fin) Ariel, no! No, she's a demon! She's a monster! Ariel: Why don't you go tell my father? You're good at that. (flicks Sebastian away) Ash Ketchum: But Ariel, that was an accident for what Sebastian did! You don't have to go see Ursula! You know how dangerous she is! Ariel: Ash, do me a favor and stay out of my way. Maybe I was wrong about her...like how I was wrong about you. (leaves before slapping Ash's face with her fin) Ash Ketchum: (quietly) Ariel! Korra: Well, that was rude. Mako: I wonder what that was all about. Borin: And who is this Ursula person? - - (Upon arriving Ursula's lair) Misty: Looks like it's always dark around this place. Brock: This must be the lair where Ursula hangs out. Ash Ketchum: I like what she does with the place. Guess she's been redecorating a lot with it. Misty: Okay, Ash. You'd better go in and see what Ursula is up too with Ariel. Ash Ketchum: Huh? Brock: We'll let you handle this alone. Ash Ketchum: Wait, you're letting me go in there? But you promised you'd protect me. Misty: I don't remember promising that. (she and Brock are a couple of blocks away) Brock: You know how to deal with fear, Ash! Ash Ketchum: Ha! Run away if you want too. I'm not scared. I'm not gonna let that ugly sea witch hurt our best friend. Right, Pikachu? (Pikachu cowardly hides in his sleeping bag) Pikachu.... All right. We'll do this in the morning. Hey! (hides in his own sleeping bag) Make sure you don't wake me up too early, okay? 'Night, guys. Misty: TIME TO WAKE UP!!! (bangs the gong really loud and wakes Ash and Pikachu up) Ash Ketchum: Maybe I'll be a little braver tomorrow morning. (Misty sighs) Jack Skellington: (groans) All right, enough of this foolishness. Your cowardice over Ursula's lair is getting nowhere. So, how's about we do this. We'll all go in there while holding hands. Brock: Good idea - Flotsam&Jetsam: This way! - - "Poor Unfortunate Souls/Ursula's Deal/Ariel Become a Human Ursula: Come in. Come in, my child. We mustn't lurk in doorways. It's rude. One might question your upbringing. (chuckles as she looks herself in the mirror) Now then, you’re here because you have a thing for this human: this, eh, prince fellow. Not that I blame you. He is quite a catch, isn't he? (chuckles) Well, angelfish, the solution to your problem is simple. The only way to get what you want is to become a human yourself. Ariel: Can you do that? Ursula: My dear, sweet child. That's what I do. It's what I live for: to help unfortunate merfolk, like yourself. Poor souls with no one else to turn too. Ursula I admit - - - - - - - - - - - Ursula: Now here's a deal - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum: She can't breath underwater! We have to help her! - - (They made out just in time Our Heores is on Land/Meet Eric (Prince Eric is sitting by the shore, playing his fife. He couldn't stop thinking about the mysterious girl who saved him from the storm. He paces around while Max happily barks.) Prince Eric: That voice. I can't get it out of my head. (kneels down to hid dog) I looked everywhere, Max. Where could she be? (Cut to see our heroes) Misty: (breathes heavily) Never...never have I been so glad to see the light of day! Never has the air felt so fresh and clean! Brock: (breathes heavily) Oh, boy. The sky never looked so blue. (sighs) Oh, what mercy that we reached land on time. Mako: Yeah. (hits his head to get water out of his ears) I thought for sure we'd never make it. (coughs) Certainly feels great to be back on dry land again. Ash Ketchum: Ariel, are you okay? (Ariel Scuttle: Well, look at what the catfish dragged in! (laughs and lands on Ariel's new legs) Look at ya. Look at ya. There's something different. Don't tell me. I got it. It's your hairdo, right? You've been using the dinglehopper, right? (Ariel shakes her head) No? No, huh? Well, let me see. New seashells? (Ariel doesn't answer) No new seashells. (Ariel shakes her leg) I gotta admit, I can’t put my foot on it right now, (Ash, Sebastian and the gang are annoyed at Scuttle's stupidity) but if I just stand here long enough, I just know that… Sebastian: SHE'S GOT LEGS, YOU IDIOT! She traded her voice to the sea witch and got legs. Geez, man! Scuttle: I knew that. Misty: (sarcastically) Oh, sure you did, Scuttle. Sure you did. Korra: Ariel's been transformed into a human. Brock: Yeah. And she's got to make the prince fall in love with her and he's gotta kiss her. Ash Ketchum: And she's only got three days. Mako: (sees Ariel tripping over her new feet) Oh, watch it, watch it, watch it! Sebastian: - - - - Ash Ketchum: We need to find a clothes for Ariel. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - "Les Poissons"/Ash reveals why King Triton hates humans/King Triton feeling guilty - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Later that night, Ariel is watching Eric playing with Max from the balcony above.) Prince Eric: (whistles) Come here, boy. - Sebastian: (removing the food particles off his shell) This has got to be without a doubt the single most humiliating day of my life. Zhane: We're really sorry we made you go through all that, Sebastian. But we couldn't help it being Prince Eric's guests to his castle. Sebastian: I am not blaming it on any of you for this. (gets patted on the head by Ariel) I hope you appreciate what we go through for you, young lady. Now, we got to make a plan to get that boy to kiss you. Tomorrow, when he takes you for that ride, you gotta look your best. Tommy Oliver: Most definitely. We all agreed to go with them for the tour of the kingdom. That will be a good chance for Ariel and Eric to know each other. Ash Ketchum: Great idea, Tommy! Misty: The more those two bond together, the better we'll have a chance of getting them to fall in love. Bolin: And Ariel needs to look her best, just like what Sebastian said. Sebastian: That's right. Now Ariel, you gotta bat your eyes...like this. (bats his eyes, then puckered up his lips) You gotta pucker up your lips...like this. (Ariel is already sound asleep) Kimberly Ann Hart: How about that? Looks like Ariel is starting to get used to the way things are on land. Billy Cranston: Looks like it. Zack Taylor: Yep. So far so good. Ash Ketchum: I just hope we'd get her to kiss Eric on time before the sun sets on the third day. Misty: Oh, don't worry, Ash. We will. (sees Ash feeling upset) Still upset about what happened in the grotto? Ash Ketchum: (sighs) Yeah... (turns to Ariel sleeping) I feel guilty for not telling Ariel the truth. Jason Lee Scott: Now I don't mean to be rude and all, but Ash, how in the world were you able to make friends with King Triton even if he has an incredibly explosive temper? Tomax Oliver: And why is Ariel so important to you? Kimberly Ann Hart: And what does King Triton have against humanity? Ash Ketchum: (takes a deep breath and sighs; knowing that it's time for his friends to know the real truth) Okay, I guess it's time that Sebastian and I tell you what's really going on. It was a while back when we all first met them during our underwater exploration in Atlantica. That was when Triton was still in power and was a lot more strict than he is right now. Sebastian: (crawls up on Ash's shoulder) It was a very difficult time for Ariel and her sisters. She grew up in a world with no music, no fun, and without a mother. (Everyone gasps) Trini Kwan: She doesn't have a mother? Korra: That's terrible. Ash Ketchum: Well, during our first visitation in Atlantica, Sebastian told me, and Ariel at one time, that when Ariel and her sisters were very little, King Triton loved taking them to the surface world so they can play and have fun. He even loved hearing his wife sing to them. He loved the queen like he had never loved anyone before in his life. Asami Sato: So, what happened to her? Ash Ketchum: Then one day, on their wedding anniversary, King Triton gave his wife a beautiful music box as a present. It was a happy moment for them. Then all of a sudden, a group of vicious pirates appeared and that's when things went out of control. The pirates attacked them and stolen any kind of treasure they possessed. King Triton and his daughters managed to get away, but Ariel's mother wasn't so lucky. She stayed behind to recover her music box. But unfortunately, she ended up....ended up... Zhane: Getting killed? (Ash somberly nods his head, saying yes. All of his friends felt very sad when they heard the story.) Sebastian: When Ariel's mother died, the entire kingdom was heart-broken. And the heart that we feared would never heal....was her father's. Ash Ketchum: And since that tragic time, her father detested all humans. Korra: So, that explains why King Triton hates humans. Because a group of pirates murdered his wife on the day of their anniversary. Ash Ketchum: When we first came to Atlantica, we didn't know anything about it. By then, we were doing so underwater exploring to find new water-type Pokémon. But when we discovered the kingdom, it was when music was banned as a result of the queen's death. I thought it was the most stupidest thing to do, and someone else agreed with me. (points to Ariel) It was Ariel. Kronk: So you and Ariel are good friends? Ash Ketchum: Yes, but here's the thing. When I first met Ariel, she thought I was a merperson like her. But in actuality, I wasn't because my legs and feet were wrapped up in seaweed. Zhane: So, that explains why you kept telling us to bring mermaid swimwear every time we visit Atlantica. Because Ariel mistook you for a mermaid. Ash Ketchum: Yeah. When I heard about the banning of music in Atlantica, I had a really bad hunch that the king might also have a hatred to humans. So, I had no choice but to dress up like one. Thankfully, I secretly asked Jack Skellington if Dr. Finklestein can make a potion that will allow me to breathe underwater. And he agreed. Asami Sato: I see. Ash Ketchum: I even made him make as many bottles as he could so that way we would have plenty of it during our visitations to Atlantica. But even so, while we did managed to get the king to lift the banning of music, we were unable to get him to change his mind about humans. You see, during our visits, he always told us, including Ariel, to never go near any humans. Trini Kwan: So, during your first meeting, you never told King Triton that you're a human? Ash Ketchum: Yes. Tomax Oliver: And you didn't even tell Ariel? Ash Ketchum: Uh-huh. I would've told her, but I couldn't. Because she wasn't too interested in humans at that time. But after a while, she became fascinated in them and started disobeying her father more frequently. Even if humans interested her, I couldn't feel the urge to tell her anything about me. It would've caused her to lose her trust in me. After everything we've been through in our adventures, after how she looked out for me when I needed her, and even after when she called me her best friend. But now that she knows who we really are, I felt horrible for lying to her all this time. And now that the king knows too, I fear that he will never allow us to come to Atlantica anymore. All because I made the most stupidest mistake in my life. (He started to cry.) Jack Skellington: There, there, Ash. Do not worry about the king right now. Asami Sato: Yeah. At least we tried our best to show him what we really are, thought it didn't work out the way we hoped. But now, we need to focus on helping Ariel win Prince Eric's heart and save her from becoming Ursula's slave. Ash Ketchum: (looks at Ariel then turns back to his friends) Maybe you're right. I hope we can do it. Sebastian: Ash, I remember that you had an extraordinary amount of loyalty to Ariel wherever you visit us in Atlantica. Maybe you can show her the same loyalty to her here on land. That way, she will be saved from Ursula's wrath and she might even forgive you. Ash Ketchum: Y-you think so, Sebastian? Sebastian: Yes, Ash. I know so. Ash Ketchum: (slowly starts to feel better) Thank you for understanding who we are and where we're from. Sebastian: Oh, don't mention it, man. It might not have been easy to get used to at first, but I've grown to see what a special friend you've become. So, from now on, I don't care who you and your friends are nor where you're from anymore. Brock: That's great to hear. (looks at his watch) Hmm. It's getting late. We should go get some rest. We have a busy day for Ariel tomorrow. Misty: (yawns) Yeah. I agree. We need to be ready for her. Tommy Oliver: Absolutely. (The heroes begin leaving Ariel's room and head off to bed. Sebastian blows out the candle and hops on to Ariel's pillow.) Sebastian: You are hopeless, child. You know that. (lays down on the pillow) Completely hopeless. (yawns and goes to sleep) (As the others left to go to sleep, Ash stayed behind and looked at Ariel. He walks up to her and place his hand on her head. He leaned in closer to whisper in her ear) Ash Ketchum: (whispering) Ariel, trust me when I'm saying this. I may not have been who you thought I was, but I'm still gonna stay by your side. Just like before. (Ash turns and leaves the room, now full of confidence and determination to complete the task and make sure Ariel is safe. Meanwhile, back in Atlantica, King Triton heard about his daughter's disappearance and has ordered everyone to go on a search party to find her. The seahorse herald arrives as the king paced back in forth, worrying about his daughter.) King Triton: Any sign of them? Seahorse Herald: No, your majesty. We searched everywhere. We've found no trace of your daughter or Sebastian. King Triton: What about Ash and his friends? Did you find them by any chance? Seahorse Herald: I'm afraid not, sir. They're nowhere to be seen either. It's most likely that they've vanished alongside your daughter. King Triton: Well, keep looking. Leave no shell unturned, no coral unexplored. Let no one in this kingdom sleep until they're all safe at home. Seahorse Herald: Yes, sire. (bows and leaves) (Now alone, King Triton sulks in his throne, feeling guilty about destroying the treasures in Ariel's grotto and how he treated Ash and his friends.) King Triton: Oh, what have I done? What have I done? A Beautiful day/"Kiss the Girl"/Ursula became a Human herself lure Eric (The next morning) - - Flounder: Sebastian: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ursula: Nice work boys that was a close too close - - - - (Later at midnight) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Next Morning/Eric starts for the Wedding Scuttle: Ariel! Ariel, wake up! Wake up! I just heard the news! Congratulations, kiddo! We did it! Misty: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Stop the Wedding/Ariel turn back into a Mermaid/King Triton's Decision (Scuttle is happily humming to himself as he flew over the wedding ship. All of a sudden, he hears someone singing and peaks in their the porthole. But what he sees is not Ariel, but Vanessa.) Ursula/Vanessa: (singing) What a lovely little bride, I'll make my dear I'll look divine (cackles) Things are working out according to my ultimate design (throws a pin to the mirror; Scuttle becomes scared, not liking the girl at all) Soon I'll have that little mermaid and the ocean will be mine (climbs on the dresser and looks in the mirror; as she cackles, the reflection of Ursula is shown) Scuttle: (shocked) The sea witch! Oh, no. She's gonna...I gotta... (He flew into the ship's wall. He turned and flew back to the docks.) Scuttle: Ariel! Ariel! Ash Ketchum: Scuttle? Scuttle: Ariel! Ash Ketchum: Scuttle, what is it? What's the matter? Scuttle: I was flying, I wa...of course I was flying...and I...I saw...that the watch, the witch was watchin' a mirror...(everyone looks at Scuttle strangely) and she was singing with a stolen set of pipes! (picks up Sebastian) Do you hear what I'm telling you?! The prince is marrying the sea witch in disguise! Jack Skellington: What?! Ash Ketchum: Huh?! Sebastian: Are you sure about this? Scuttle: Have I ever been wrong? I mean when it's important? Zhane: The prince marrying the sea witch? That doesn't make any sense. It's not like Ursula is going to walk up to Eric and say, "will you marry me, my handsome prince?" I mean how can that be possible if he was spending his happy moments with Ariel here? Kimberly Ann Hart: Hmm....Hey, wait a minute! Tommy, didn't we recall hearing Eric saying that he and the brunette girl want to get married at sunset this morning? Tommy Oliver: Uh, yes. Come to think of it, he never mentioned anything about a brunette girl during our stay. Nor does he seem to know her. Brock: So, if Eric's marrying the brunette on the Ariel's third day at sunset, then that must mean.... (Everyone looks at each other in surprise) Everyone: Prince Eric's being manipulated into marrying Ursula in disguise! Ash Ketchum: (pounds on the pole in anger) I should've known she was behind this! How dare you played on our emotions with her trickery! Kronk: Has she impersonated someone like this before? Ash Ketchum: No, but to think we thought Prince Eric was dumping Ariel when we should've been suspicious about what was actually happening! Flounder: What are we gonna do? (Ariel stand up and ran to see the boat on the sunset remember what Ursula said) Ursula (V.O.): Before the sun sets on the third day. (She Ash Ketchum: Ariel - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum: Ariel your voice is back. Prince Eric: Ariel: Prince Eric: - - - (The sun is setting Ariel: Ash Ketchum: Ariel! - - - - - Ash Ketchum: You stay away from her, you beast! Ursula: Oh, yeah? (grabs Ash by the foot and flings him across the ship) (Ash crashes into the ship's curtains and decorations behind the altar.) Pikachu: Pika, pi! Ursula: (cackles and grabs Ariel) So long, lover boy. (jumps into the water with Ariel) Prince Eric: Ariel! (Ash crawls himself out from under the curtains, grunting in pain) Jack Skellington: Ash, you alright? Can you feel your toes? Ash Ketchum: Yes, I have feeling in my toes, Jack. (grunts in pain) Brock: Ash! Misty: Ash, are you okay? Ash Ketchum: (grunts) I'm fine. Just fine. (looks down at the ocean in anger) But Ariel is still in danger. We've got to go save her and stop Ursula once and for all! (Meanwhile, in the Charicific Valley, Liza and Charla are watching the news story about Prince Eric's wedding. Ash's Charizard, who is drinking water from the fountain, walks over to the window to watch the news. However, when he saw Ash's failed attempt to save Ariel from the sea witch, he becomes worried and looks to the sky.) Ursula: Poor little princess. It's not you I'm after. I have a much bigger fish to... King Triton: Ursula, STOP!! Sebastian: Hmph! Ursula: Why, King Triton. (chuckles) How are you? King Triton: Let her go! Tommy Oliver: You heard the king! Unhand her right now! Ursula: Not a chance, you fools! She's mine now! We made a deal. Ariel: '''Daddy I'm sorry! I-I-I didn't mean to! I didn't know. Ursula: You see - - - - (Above the surface, Ash and friends are with Eric on a lifeboat to rescue Ariel) '''Grimsby: Eric, what are you doing? Prince Eric: Grim, I lost her once, I'm not gonna lose her again! Ash Ketchum: Hang on, Ariel, we're coming! - Ursula: Now do we have a deal? - Ursula: Ha it's done then! - - - - - - Final Battle () Sebastian: Your majesty. Ariel: Daddy? Ursula: At last. (takes King Triton's crown) It's mine! (evil laugh) Ariel: You...(tackles Ursula) You monster! Ursula: Don't fool with me, you little brat! Contract or no, I'll... (Someone Ursula: - - - - - (Ursula Ariel: Eric, Ash, guys, you gotta get away from here. Prince Eric: No, I won't leave you! Ash Ketchum: Neither are we! (notices something in the water) LOOK OUT!!! - Jack Skellington: Eric, Ariel, jump down here! - Ursula: Eric: Look out! (Ursula's tentacles comes down but the heroes manage to dodge her quickly) Ursula: Now I rule all the ocean - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ursula: You'll be dying along with her! (fires her trident at Ash and Pikachu and sends him falling into the same whirlpool Ariel fell in) Misty: Ash! Pikachu! Brock: No! (Ash grabs onto Pikachu and they both prepare to brace for impact.) Ariel: (sees Ash falling towards her) Ash! (Suddenly, a flamethrower blasts Ursula from behind and a figure flies down and grabs Ash. He open his eyes and sees Charizard) Ash Ketchum: Charizard! (Charizard roars really loud) Misty: It's Charizard! Brock: Well, what do you know! I haven't seen it in ages! Billy Cranston: That's Ash's Charizard? Zhane: But how did it get here? Tommy Oliver: It must've flown here when it learned that Ash was in need of help. (Charizard stares angrily at Ursula and lets out a mighty roar) Ursula: How dare you! (fires her trident at Charizard) (Charizard builds up its power and fires a really powerful Dragon Rage attack. The two energy attacks collide and create an explosion. Everyone, including Ariel, takes cover from the explosion's force. The smoke clears and Charizard is still flying.) Kimberly Ann Hart: Wow! That was incredible. Korra: His Charizard has grown more powerful than ever. Jack Skellington: Amazing! (Charizard places Ash and Pikachu on its back.) Ash Ketchum: Thanks so much, Charizard. We owe you one. Ursula: Fool! You think you have what it takes to defeat me with that creature? Ash Ketchum: Don't get cocky, Ursula! My Charizard is incredibly stronger than you and it will take you down! (looks down at King Triton) King Triton, I know you come to think that humans are dangerous and violent monsters. But there's something you don't realize about them. There are humans out there that are kind, generous, honest, brave, loyal, and very compassion to anyone. (turns over to Ursula) Humans are not meant to hurt the kingdom of Atlantica. I've seen humans do wonderful things to the oceans around the world. And year after year, the creatures of the deep managed to live in peace and harmony, thanks to humanity's generous acts of kindness and love! I may have made a horrible mistake in lying to the kingdom about me and my friends being merfolk. But as humans, it doesn't mean shouldn't show the ocean creatures how much we care about them! We respect all living things in this world and we will do what it takes to protect them from evil doers like you, Ursula! (King Triton, as a polyp, overheard Ash's speech and was deeply touched. Sebastian and Flounder was deeply touched as well. Ariel smiled at Ash.) Ursula: Hmm. A very touching speech, boy. But that's still not going to stop me from becoming the mighty ruler of the oceans! Ash Ketchum: We'll just see about that, sea witch! - - Ursula: So much for true love! - Ash Ketchum: We're not finished yet, Ursula! You may think you're so powerful, well, we won't let your evil rule the oceans! - Ash Ketchum: THIS ENDS NOW!!! Pikachu, Charizard, fire a supercharged Flamethrower-Thunderbolt combination down the sea witch's throat! (They fire - - - (Eric crawls to the shore and collapses from exhaustion. Ash is still in the air with Charizard and Pikachu. Ash looks down and sees the remains of his enemy sinking into the ocean while the storm clears.) Ash Ketchum: (sighs) Finally. It's over. (Charizard turns and flies to the shore. The crown and trident sank alongside them. Some of the remains sank into Ursula’s lair. All the polyps that surrounded the lair saw that Ursula had been killed and started smiling. They suddenly changed back into merpeople as the effects from the witch’s spells wore off for good. As the merpeople left the abandoned lair, the trident and crown landed near the polyp that was Triton. His spell also wore off and he was transformed back into his merman form. He happily took his trident, regaining his royal status as the rightful ruler of the ocean. Soon, the sun rises and a new day dawns. All of Ash's friends helped Ariel to the surface. Ariel looked around and sees that Ursula is gone for good. But Ash is nowhere to be seen. She finds Eric unconscious near the shore moments before Charizard lands safely next to him. Ash and Pikachu climb off of Charizard's back.) All of Ash's friends: (cheering and runs up to Ash, Pikachu, and Charizard) Misty: (laughs and hugs Ash) Way to go, Ash! Brock: That's our buddy! (laughs while giving Ash a gentle noogie) Tommy Oliver: You did it! Kronk: That was awesome! Zhane: A totally realistic battle I've ever seen! Korra: You're one brave boy! Mako: Ash, that battle was unforgettable! Jack Skellington: You did an excellent job, my boy. - - Ash Ketchum: Thanks so much, everyone. But you should also thank Prince Eric over there. I couldn't have defeated that evil sea witch without his help. - King Triton apology to Ash and his friends/Ending ( - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Category:Transcripts